Product advertising is a large and valuable component to our national economy. Advertising can take many forms from print media, radio and television commercials, billboards, decorative displays, vending machine fronts, and the like. Conventional signage used for advertising promotions and decorative displays have for the most part generally consisted of two dimensional placards, banners, posters, and the like. However, two-dimensional displays do not attract the same attention as a three-dimensional display and are not as visually stimulating.
There is a long history of ideas for creating three-dimensional and quasi-three-dimensional advertising. Generally, these ideas have consisted of painting or tinting a three-dimensional or quasi-three dimensional Known signs having a quasi three-dimensional display surface generally are painted or tinted after the quasi three-dimensional shape has been formed, and, therefore, are difficult and expensive to manufacture.